Chapter Forty-Four of Doom
The forty-fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Final Part "No! I'm staying here!" Tanya exclaimed as she knocked Justin over. CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR OF DOOM That night, Fred had one of those accursed "demigod dreams". Zeus stood at the forefront, with the other Olympians - Fred only noticed now that neither Hades nor Hestia was present - looked at him, waiting for him to begin. "We all know what this is about," Zeus said. "The Revolutionary Army is making a trip to Tenuri. For years, we have left the rebels alone due to their sheer ineffectiveness at bringing us harm. Now, however, they have inadvertently stumbled into the location of the second most dangerous object in the world." "What do you propose we do about it?" asked a bald man with flames in his eyes - Fred guessed this was Ares. "Kill every single rebel?" "That might be a little too drastic," said a really hot woman - definitely Aphrodite. "After all, not all of them will be at the Tenuri Islands for the campaign." "The only way for the mortals among them to get there would be by boat or plane," another man suggested. "Brother, perhaps we could work together this once and destroy the incoming vessels?" "Deal," Zeus said. "Meeting adjourned." Fred awoke in shock. The campaign in Tenuri was going to be destroyed! Quinn and Conway and all the other Revolutionaries would be killed! He looked out the window to see that Quinn had already left. No choice then but to stop it himself... Fred grabbed ''Ékri̱xi̱ ''and raced out the door in an effort to catch up to the Revolutionaries. He could see Conway Striet's motorbike just barely across the horizon... Now how could he catch up? He turned a bit to the right and grabbed a small brick from an abandoned building - dense, but not too heavy to carry. He held it behind himself as he ran and tossed a small sphere from the bag behind him. "Ékri̱xi̱''!" he shouted. The explosion pushed him forward a bit, but didn't harm him due to the brick absorbing some of the blast. He kept tossing the never ending explosions until Conway was just a few feet away...'' Come on, just look behind you,'' Fred silently begged.'' The brick slipped from his fingers just as he tossed another explosion. That one hurt but by this point he didn't care. He just needed to get to Conway in time... Another explosion. And another. And another. "Conway!" he shouted. Conway looked back at him. "Kid, what are you doing?" he asked. "The campaign is today and I can't be late." "Please, it's important!" Fred begged. "The gods are going to kill every single Revolutionary on the way to Tenuri. You have to call it off or postpone it or something!" Conway thought for a moment, weighing his options. It only took half a second for him to come to the conclusion that giving up was worth it if his Revolutionaries wouldn't be harmed. "Alright. Thanks, Fred. I'll contact the Revolutionaries as fast as I can and tell them it's off. But as for the ones who are already going there... I have no idea how to talk to them before it's too late." Fred didn't give up. "Then let's go to them and stop the gods from killing them all!" Conway grinned. "Now, I like the way you think. You know what..." He pressed a button on his motorbike. "Hop into the sidecar." Fred and Conway raced to the first departure point - an airport where a flight was going immediately to the Tenuri Islands. Fred felt sick to his stomach - not all of the passengers were Revolutionaries. Zeus and Poseidon would be killing innocents here. Fred tossed four of the spheres onto the plane. "Ékri̱xi̱''!" he exclaimed, watching as they blew a hole in the front.'' "I'm sorry, but we will be unable to fly due to a damaged craft," the pilot said in a dull monotone. "Please come again." "What?" some people on the plane cried. Fred smiled. Mission accomplished. Then the plane was struck by lightning. Multiple times. Until it was ash. "Oh, gods," Fred cried. "No," Conway said, sinking to his knees. "Byron... Quinn... Lyss..." Quinn was the only family Fred had for years until he brought the Dagberts together. He'd already lost one family and was not going to lose another... Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Forty-Three of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Forty-Five of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 26 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Every Olympian who wasn't in Louis's flashback Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page